Just Admit It
by NetworkGirl03
Summary: Tomorrow is the 2nd anniversary of "King Julien Day", but Skipper still don't want to admit that he and Julien was actually BFF, after many experiences that he and the ring-tailed lemur passed together. But Kowalski and the other penguins planned something that will change Skipper's opinion forever.


**Disclaimer: Hello there~! Yeah, I write this fiction because I love Skipper and Julien as BFF! :D Oh yes, I'm really upset because .. The children in Gaza, Palestine are tortured .. Most of them was murdered by the Israel soldiers .. Children! Can't you just imagine? Really I was VERY sad and almost shed a tear .. They're was our cousins, brothers and sisters too .. Why does the soldiers doesn't have any mercy at all? :'( **

* * *

><p><strong>Just Admit It<strong>

Tomorrow was another "King Julien Day" in Central Park Zoo. Every animals were preparing to celebrating it, and of course, without the leader of the penguins Skipper. Like always he said ..

"Nonsense! Ring-tail is such an annoying lemur and you know it, boys!"

"But Skippa, he was your BFF too-"

Once Private said that, the flat-headed penguin slapped him right away. Kowalski and Rico was silent as they see this.

"Best Friend? No! Why do I want that annoying ring-tail to be my best friend if he are NOT my friend at all?!"

Skipper growled, the youngest penguin let his head down and said with a guilty tone,

"I'm sorry, Skippa .. "

* * *

><p>"Maurice! Where are the special guests in my birthday? See, there is no guest at all!"<p>

King Julien complained to the aye-aye beside him who responded,

"How do I know? Do you invite them, Your Majesty?"

"Uh, not yet. Mort! Bring me the royal-invitations!"

The king ordered, and the mouse lemur comes to him bringing many papers on his tiny arms.

"Here you go, King Julien!"

Mort chirped, his feet was trembling because of the heavy papers. King Julien takes one of the paper and screams.

"What is this?! Why does the royal-me doesn't looked as the handsome as the real one? Tell me! Who draw this picture?"

"It wasn't me!"

Maurice said. Mort fall down because of the heavy papers and chirped again, "Its me King Julien! I know its a very good drawing!" King Julien shrugged and then shouts,

"Very good?! Yuck! I can draw better than this! Gimme the pen!"

Maurice give the 'king' of the lemurs the pen. And then King Julien, or some people call him KJ, start re-draw Mort's drawing.

* * *

><p>"Why does we can't come to King Julien's birthday, Skippa?"<p>

Private said to the flat headed penguin, who is placing his flippers on his waist and answers,

"Private, don't you remember? Today we must clean the whole HQ! Like last time ring-tail's birthday. Just don't said you want to 'celebrate' it again, Private,"

Private let out a disappointed sigh. "Um, Private, Rico, let's talk privately. Only between 3 of us," Kowalski, the tallest penguin dragged the mohawk-one and the youngest penguin in to his lab. Skipper who is getting suspicious, decided to drink his favorite catfish coffee.

* * *

><p>While in Kowalski's lab ..<p>

"Did you think that we must do something for Skipper to admit that he is ACTUALLY Julien's BFF?"

"But how, Kowalski? You know Skippah always keep an eye to us, even if we slept,"

Private answered the option-guy penguin's suggestion with a confused look. Rico coughed up an crow-bar, ready to do anything dangerous.

"Well, let's not using harsh way, Rico,"

Private grabbed the crow-bar away from the psycho one. Rico groaned with an "Aw". Kowalski start to think something and shout with a big grin,

"I KNOW!"

Both Private and Rico stuck a fish on the scientist's beak, to make him lowering his voice. Meanwhile outside Skipper feel like if he is hearing something. But continues taking a sip of his coffee.

"I have a good idea, but I don't sure if it will work. Here's the plan,"

The tall penguin whispered to the two penguin beside him. After a long, one hour explained, Private nodded with a not sure face.

"Are you sure it will be save, Kowalski?"

"Why of course! Under 50% safety I can said .. "

Upon hearing Kowalski's answer, Private put one of his flippers on his face. Rico was just smirking, he thinks that it will work.

* * *

><p>At night, the three penguins started their plan. When Skipper, their leader was already fast asleep, they're sneaking to the lemurs' habitat. Unfortunately ..<p>

"Kowalski, Rico, Private? "

There was a familiar voice from behind the three penguins. Private turned into his back and greeted the owner of the voice,

"Hello there, Marlene! Why are you still awake at this late?"

"I'm hearing your foot steps!"

The otter complained and rubbed her sleepy eyes. And then she ask again, "What are you doing in the middle of the night?"

"We're ... Searching for something that we left in the park!"

Kowalski said, sweated. He afraid if Marlene will know what will they do. Rico nodded happily, meanwhile Private titled his head. But Marlene feels a 'lying' tone in Kowalski's words. She's getting suspicious.

"Really? So can I going with you?"

The female otter started to teasing them. Finally, Kowalski tell the truth,

"Alright. We're sneaking to run our plan ; to make Skipper want to admit that he and Julien was Best Friend Forever. Or simply let's just said .. 'BFF',"

"Wait. What was the plan?"

Marlene asked again. "I'm so sorry, but we cannot tell you," Private said, sadly.

"Yeah! It's classifyed! (Yeah, Its classified!) "

Rico said raises both of his flippers to the air above him. "Then let me know by let me going with you three. Or else I'm going to tell Skipper about this,"

The otter said again. Kowalski grunted, but after taking a deep breath, finally said,

"Fine .. Don't tell anybody,"

A moments later, Marlene and the three penguins arrived at the lemurs' habitat. They trying to be as silent as they can, but unfortunately Private stepped on a branch, making noises. The noise makes King Julien awakened from his 'kingly' sleep, groaned angrily. Mort and Maurice waked up too.

"What is happening here? Who dare to awakens the king from his 'kingly' sleep?!_"_

"Rico, now!"

As the 'king' of the lemurs complained, Kowalski ordered Rico to coughed up a sleeping-gas grenade and 4 smoke-masks, and the psycho one wears it. Kowalski and Private wears it too, so does Marlene. Then King Julien fell asleep again.

"Great, thank you, Private,"

Kowalski rolled his eyes at Private as he walks to the sleeping Julien. Private let his head down, feeling very guilty.

"But thanks to you, Private, phase one is completed!"

Kowalski said happily as he dragged the sleeping Julien to the HQ. Private smiled widely and repeats the word "yay".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the HQ ..<p>

Rico put Julien beside Skipper ; who is still in a very deep sleep.

"So, what are you gonna do with they both?"

Marlene said curiously, and then look at the busy Kowalski.

"Well, I will use my latest invention, 'Dream Processor', too create a dream simulation in Skipper and Julien's brain while they're asleep. It will last only 3 hours, however,"

Kowalski said when showing a big machine with lights on it. Also a switch "ON" and "OFF". Putting two-helmets on the sleeping Skipper and Julien's head, Kowalski mumbled,

"Hope this could work .."

Private and Marlene covers their eyes, and Rico was ready to pull the switch. "Do it now, Rico," the first lieutenant Kowalski ordered the Mohawk penguin, and the Rico nodded and pull the switch.

There was a blinding flash fills the HQ ..

* * *

><p>He wakes up in a very huge forest. And he felt his head was very achy, and his vision was blurry. After his vision was cleared, Skipper looking around through the woods. He see's every beautiful living things live in there. Confused, he decided to walk around.<p>

"Where am I?"

He said to himself while wandering around, but none of the creatures answer him. But he hears a very familiar voice and ..

"Hello, silly penguin! What are you doing here?"

_"GAAH!"_

King Julien popped out from nowhere, startled the flat-headed one and make him fell. 'Oh, why should I must be in a place like this, with him?!' Skipper thought while keeping his beak for not to growl.

"Ring-tail! What are you doing here?"

"Erm, I was awakened from my kingly-dream and bingo! I was here! I saw that tall silly penguin too earlier .."

The ring-tailed lemur said as he climbed a tree. Skipper face-palmed and ask again,

"Well I mean do you know where us are?"

"Uh, I don't quite remember but .. I think its Madagascar,"

King Julien said again. "That what's you think. And I'm going to find out!" The flat-headed penguin walks away from the ring-tailed lemur and then slowly go to a sunny, huge grassy-terrain.

"then see ya' silly penguin!"

King Julien jumped from a tree to another to find Mort and Maurice, his servants. Skipper who was now in the middle of the grassy-terrain, shouts above his lungs to called his comrades

"KOWALSKI! RICO! PRIVATE! Are you there!?"

After waiting for 5 minutes and more, there's no response, he sighed and lie down on the grassy-terrain. "Really? Alone with Ring-tail, here? Its a nightmare!"

* * *

><p>In real world, Skipper is tossing and turning in his sleep, moaned. Meanwhile Julien was just smiled.<p>

"Ah, its looks like it was worked!"

Kowalski chirped happily, hugged Private, Rico and Marlene.

"But are you sure Skipper is okay? He seems .. "

"Not to worry Marlene, he's a kind of paranoia and you know it,"

Kowalski said to the worried otter calmly, and continues watched the monitor that showing Skipper and Julien's dream.

* * *

><p>King Julien jumps from a tree to another, wandering around.<p>

"Hey Mort! Come here and hug those feet! Come and get it!"

He shouts, but same as Skipper's try before, no response. He was both confused and lonely, alone in the forest with Skipper. He found a dark place inside a tree's hollow, with lots of fruit there.

"Time to lunch!"

He said excitedly, and crawled slowly into the hollow .. But then, a flash of red-eyes appeared in front of him! King Julien screamed.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"_

Skipper heard something from deep inside the forest. "Ring-tail?" He said to himself. This is not the first time he's worried about the ring-tailed lemur. 'Ring-tail really needing a help!' Skipper thought to himself. Then he belly-slide to where King Julien are.

The red-eyes are getting closer, King Julien was screamed and trying to crawled out from the tree's hollow, shivering in fear. When he finally reaching out from the dark, the red-eyes reveal its real form ..

"Mort?"

But the mouse lemur have a pair of a very evil eyes. It looks like that he have been .. Eating the lychee nuts from the episode "Kingdom Come".

* * *

><p>Electricity sparks came out from the machine that Kowalski created. Everybody gasped in horror, and Private shouts,<p>

"Kowalski!"

"Argh, No!"

Kowalski was now struggled his best to fixed his invention. Julien was mumbled in his sleep,

"No ... Go away, Mort .. "

"Are you sure it will be okay, Kowalski?"

Marlene said worriedly to Julien, and then looked to Skipper. "Yes it will- Wait. Mort? How can-" The scientist penguin was terrified now. How could be the mouse lemur entered the dream processor? It was the machine, and he believes it.

"Private! Help with this!"

Kowalski screeches, try to fix the machine into normal condition. Private who is terrified, help Kowalski, so does Rico, who hacked up a crow-bar.

* * *

><p>"Back up, Ring-Tail! I will handle Sad-Eyes!"<p>

The familiar voice in King Julien's ear was belong to Skipper. In fighting stance, the flat-headed penguin face-to-face with the evil-Mort who said,

"Go away, penguin!"

The voice of the evil Mort was echoed through the forest. Skipper can feel pure-evil power from Mort's voice when he heard it. King Julien screamed in horror.

_"MORT~! AAAAAHH!"_

"Can you please be quite?!"

Skipper growled at Julien, who cannot keep his mouth shut. The evil-Mort smirking at Skipper, and tackles him down, 'causing they both to fall down from the tree. Julien stayed on the tree branch near the hollow, watching the both fighting. "Go, Skipper!" He shouted from the tree to cheer Skipper, who is rolling down and slammed the evil-Mort on the ground.

"Don't just sit and watch - help!"

"What can I do?!"

Said the 'King' of the lemurs who is terrified, but want to do something to help the fighting penguin. The evil Mort rolls tackles the flat-headed one, very hard, 'causing Skipper to crashes a tree and fall unconscious because of the strong impact.

The evil Mort looked at Julien, smirking. Now the ring-tailed lemur was stunned, in fear.

In the HQ ..

Skipper was groaned in pain in his sleep. Marlene was getting worried even Julien is screaming,

"GET HIM AWAY!"

"Kowalski!"

Private shouted, was very worried about this. Kowalski found the damaging source that is covered with spider's web. "I found it!" the tallest penguin start cleaning the spider's web and ask Rico a favor,

"Rico, give me cock-screw! Quick!"

The psychotic penguin quickly hacked a cock-screw from inside him, and hands Kowalski the cock-screw. "Har ya' go (here you go)!"

Kowalski started to fixing the damaging source as fast as he can. 3 minutes later, the sparks from the machine is disappearing and so does Julien's screaming. Everyone let a sigh in relief.

"Good job, Kowalski. But next time re-check your invention's condition before you used it okay?" Marlene patted the scientist penguin's back. Kowalski sighed and then apologizes.

"I'm so sorry Marlene .. "

* * *

><p>The evil Mort disappear as Kowalski fixed his machine. Julien jumps down and let a sigh in relief, and then walks to the unconscious penguin, knocking his flat head. "Wakey wakey, lazy penguin! Tha evil Mort is scared at my kingly-ness!"<p>

Skipper waked up in surprise. He get up and rubbed his head. "Ring .. Tail? Where's the evil Mort?" he asked the ring-tailed lemur, dazed. "Have I told you, silly penguin? Tha evil Mort is scared at my kingly-ness!" He replied with a grin. Skipper rolled his eyes and walks further from the lemur.

"Hey! Where are you going, penguin?"

"Searching for my team!"

* * *

><p>"I don't think it will work,"<p>

Marlene said as she looked at the monitor. Kowalski rubbed his temple and thinks. "Well let's make this more challenging then," the tallest penguin suggested, but Private and Marlene shouts above their lungs,

"NO!"

And Rico was just titled his head in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>~END OF CHAPTER~<strong>

**Hi fellas! I'm so sorry not finishing this chapter because its so long and tomorrow I'm back to school. And I think the second chapter will be quite short. Stay tuned :D And .. Um .. Please review and check for grammar-errors ._.  
><strong>


End file.
